


The Other Side

by queenofinsanity6



Series: What Would I Be Without You [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master always knows the best ways to hurt the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

You're not the good guy Doctor, just the guy on the other side from me."

The Doctor had come to dread the late night talks the Master seemed so fond of. The first time, the Doctor had honestly been convinced that things would change. Memories had power, they both knew that, but it seemed the Master would not be swayed by such things.

Even now, they always started so nicely, sometimes the Master even put him back in his rightful form. Sometimes they talked of Gallifrey and the good days when they were boys running across the plains and kissing in the starlight.

Sometimes the Master kissed him then, whispering sweet nothings to a version of him long since dead. Sometimes he got angry and hit him or kicked him, tortured him almost as hard as he tortured Jack.

Sometimes, he did things that were a great deal worse. In his worst moods, or his best, depending on the perspective, he'd come in fresh from some new destruction-whether a particularly creative death for Jack, some new torment for the world, or some other unnamed horror, he'd come in, all smiles, ready to torture his former lover in the worst way he knew how-with words. It was those nights that really tore at the Doctor. The Master was brilliant at bringing up all the old hurts and losses and making them all his personal responsibility.

And then one night he found the one thing that went too far. He'd been absolutely on a roll, making eyes at the Doctor, getting under his skin and making him remember. A bit of physical intimacy, a bit of calculated innocence and guilt, and he was in the palm of the Master's hand.

That was when he started speaking again, murmuring it in his ear like sweet nothings to a lover. "Doctor, the man who makes people better. You think you're so much better than me. You're not." He bit the Doctor's ear in a mockery of a romantic gesture. "You're a thief and a genocide, a man so covered in blood there are entire galaxies who refuse to speak your name." Another bite, this one enough to draw blood. "You're not the good guy, Doctor, just the one on the other side from me."

Something about those words struck the Doctor hard. He slumped to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Master smiled in triumph, though if the Doctor had been in any shape to look closer he would have seen the hidden concern. It was after that night that the Master started insisting the Doctor sleep on the bridge and eat from the dog bowl. Now that he was broken, he should act like it. The Doctor was too heartbroken to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: "You're a thief and a genocide, the man so covered in blood there are whole galaxies who refuse to speak your name."


End file.
